mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gandobi
'Gandobi '''is one of many top-level Astromancers who serves under Nova Terron at the Astromancer Academy. He is supremely strong in high magics. He is eventually overpowered and turned into a masked, mindless Spectromancer by his former fellow student: Proxima, who has him follow her from now on. He is voiced by Sean Cullen. Appearances Season One * How to Train a Mysticon (debut) * The Astromancer Job * All Hail Necrafa! * The Dome * Gems of the Past * Through My Enemy's Eyes * The Prophecy Unleashed Season Two * Three Mysticons and a Baby * Star-Crossed Sisters (cameo) * Scream of a Banshee (picture) * The Dragon's Rage * The Mask * Happily Never After * Total Eclipse of the Golden Heart (cameos) * Eternal Starshine of the Mage's Mind (flashback; cameos) * Fear the Spectral Hand (cameos) * Age of Dragons (final appearance; cameos) Trivia * He is good friends with fellow top-level Astromancer, Quasarla. * He has a natural talent a being a D.J. * In Episode 29, he is easily overpowered and turned into a mindless, masked Spectromancer by his former fellow classmate, Proxima. * He can be slight clumsy. * He enjoys playing the card games "Star Rummy" and "Beastie Blasters." Quotes Season One * "It's just a matter of time before it reveals the last Codex piece, making him that much more powerful!" * "Seriously!? You don't just blurt out the name of an evil litch queen that was destroyed a millennium ago!" * "You weren't the only ones who failed. Your Solon failed as well." * And all because you thought you could create a Dragon Disk. Look at this pathetic imitation!" * "Such insolence! You weren't at the final battle against Necrafa. Nova Terron, Qulzala and I were." * "The Codex has been secured." * "It will be operational momentarily." * "At least we got the dome working in time." * "I ''am ''shifting it!" * "So, in light of public opinion, we decided to withdraw your status as outlaws." * "It predicted apocalypse. Only Nova Terron knew where to find it." * Stop her or the realm is doomed! Doomed I say!" * "But, Star Master. It's card night." * "You're on guard duty with us." * "Could much longer. Care to join us in a game of cards?" * "Who said anything about ''Star Rummy? * "I summon Stargoyle!" * "Celestial Tail Smash!" * "You are finished, Mage Boy!" * "Um, maybe." * "I summon "Diamondback Cave Crawler!" * "No, Tazma has acquired a Spectral Dragon egg." * "Ooh. That would have totally beat my pesky Funganoid." * "The realm of Gemina is doomed!" * "Calm!? You separated the twins, and you kept this knowledge from the council. From me. I thought we were bromancers." * "Necrafa could come for her as well." * "Perhaps we could discuss this after we've dealt with Necrafa?" * "Our magical wards won't hold much longer." * "Let's show these children how to dance. "Bust a move", as we used to say a millennium ago." Season Two *"Tazma, the war against Necrafa is over! Please come out peacefully." * "She booby trapped the entire lair! And she ruined my designer robe." * "We have waited as much as possible. The star alignment won't hold much longer." * "D.J. Gandobi is in the chamber! Do the levitation!" Category:Males Category:Astromancers Category:Stubs Category:Characters